Trust
by shadowmistx98
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Soul Eater Evans is a detective well known for winning every murder case he handled. He is a man with pride and confidence. That is when a 'psychic' tells him he's got the wrong suspect on the current murder case he's working on. Will he listen to her or pursue the suspect he believed to be?


**Heeelloooo! Shadowmistx98 here! xD**

**So, this is quite different from the other AUs I have done. I usually do highschool and teen AUs but this time I made a different one.**

**This fanfic has been sitting on my desktop folder... Begging to be continued. One inspiration for this fic is the show CSI. My brother has been watching it a lot. So yeah. **

**Warnings: OOC, AU, Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **

Bang!

Soul opened his two eyes to see how he did with his gun shot.

Bull's eye.

Soul Eater Evans. A detective awarded with highest honors. He was the most trusted detective in Death City. Never once he failed in solving a murder case nor did he had the wrong suspect. With this man around, you'll think twice of killing someone. He had already put a couple of fiends in jail.

Detective Evans had great confidence in his abilities. He was a man full of pride. He never lets someone influence his decisions. Once he sets someone as his prime suspect, it will never change. Those who he chooses as his prime suspect, are the ones who are guilty of the crime.

Cold-hearted, that's what he is. But he's just doing his job.

He was in a target practice. He placed his gun down a table beside his badge. He removed his earmuffs and goggles and sat on a chair.

Soul rested his head on his closed fist while his elbow rested on the table.

He was pondering, thinking about the suspect he was pursuing.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Her brother died of multiple stab wounds and was thrown down a cliff two nights ago.

Soul remembered his interview with the girl.

_Soul sat across the crying girl._

* * *

_"So, Ms. Nakatsukasa. You seem to be quite depressed with the victim's death" Soul leaned back while looking at Tsubaki covering her mouth while crying._

_"Depressed?" Tsubaki sniffed. "That's my brother who died there!"_

_"Yes, he is your brother..." Soul leaned forward and looked at her in the eye._

_"But the question is, did you treat him like a brother?" he raised an eyebrow._

_Tsubaki was shocked at his question. She looked horrified. Her mouth was slightly open._

_"W-what are you trying to say?" Tsubaki stuttered a bit, catching the detective's flow of conversation._

_"It's clear, Ms. Nakatsukasa. All the evidences are pointing to you" Soul said calmly._

_Tsubaki swallowed hardly and shook her head._

_"No... No. T-that's not true. I-I didn't kill him!" Tsubaki almost shouted._

_"Will you still deny it?" Soul took a picture out and slid it towards Tsubaki's sight. She looked at it and saw a picture of a bloody cellphone. Her brother's cellphone._

_"We saw the last few text messages from you in his inbox. Those were some harsh words for an innocent looking girl like you"_

_Tsubaki continued to look at the picture._

_"It's unnerving to know that you were able to throw out your relationship over a money problem" Soul said._

_"No, that's not it! Sure, we had a fight about money, but you got to believe me! I didn't kill my brother!" Tsubaki pleaded._

_"There are strands of your hair on his jacket. Could it be that he pulled it while he was defending himself when you were trying to stab him?" Soul looked at her intensely._

_"We live in the same house!" Tsubaki countered._

_"But not in the same room"_

_Tsubaki sighed deeply. "I admit, we had a physical fight before he was killed, but I didn't stab him!"_

_"Why did you have a fight in the first place?" Soul asked._

_"He was getting money from my savings in my bank account secretly. I didn't know why he was doing it, but I just had to talk to him about it" Tsubaki looked away._

_"And kill him?"_

_"No!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "I didn't!"_

_"There's a necklace with your name on it found in the crime scene" Soul said._

_"He took that necklace before he left the house!" Tsubaki said._

_"Why would he take something that was meant for a lady?" Soul asked._

_"I don't know" Tsubaki sniffed and buried her face as she cried. "I didn't kill him... I didn't kill Masamune..."_

_Soul sighed as she cried. He stood up and left the interrogation room._

_"Are you sure she's the one? She looks innocent" a fellow detective, Black Star, asked Soul as he got out._

_"Looks can be deceiving" he simply said._

_"But-"_

_"We've already searched her house for evidences pointing her out of this crime. None were found. She's the killer" Soul cut him off and walked away._

* * *

Soul sighed. The evidence already told him the suspect. He just needed her to admit. Although, he had no idea where the murder weapon could be.

Someone then entered the room.

Another detective, with black hair and three white stripes on the left side of it, looked at Soul.

"Kid, what's up?" Soul asked as he straightened his posture.

"Are you still thinking about that case?" Kid asked.

"Mmm" Soul mumbled. Kid nodded and held out a piece of paper to him. Soul raised an eyebrow and took it.

"What's this?" he asked as he unfolded it.

"Someone wanted to give you that" Kid replied.

Soul read it.

_"Detective Evans, please meet me at a house at the end of the city. This is regarding your suspect on the Nakatsukasa murder case. From: Maka Albarn"_

Maka Albarn? The city's fortune teller?

Soul bit his lip. He slid the paper in his pocket and stood up.

He wanted to know what this girl had to offer. But he certainly does not plan to believe her.

Fortune tellers are liars. They never spoke the truth. Them seeing the future was a bluff.

That's what Soul thought. But being the daredevil he is, he decided to pay her a visit.

"Where are you going?" Kid asked as he saw him wearing his coat and hat.

"Just paying someone a visit. I'll be back before you know it" he answered and as he grabbed his badge and gun on the table.

"Be careful" Kid said.

"Of course" Soul smiled and left the area. As he was walking along the corridor, he went past by the police officer in charge of the police department and the Nakatsukasa murder case, Asura.

"Oh, detective. I have news about the case, the suspect's court trial will be three days from now" he said showing him a folder of documents.

"Sure, just leave them on my office table" Soul said and continued to walk.

He went outside and hopped on his motorcycle. He turned the engine on and drove his way to the said location.

After a few minutes of driving, he stopped in front of an old house at the end of the city.

He arranged his coat and hat and entered the house.

It was simple and Soul knew the right way to go to find the fortune teller.

He entered the dark, old room slowly. The room was only lit up by a candle on a table.

There she saw a woman standing, looking out the window.

She had ash blonde hair and a petite but slender body. On her hair was tied a violet and blue bandana. She was wearing a turtle-neck dress with long sleeves.

When she turned around to look at the detective, a clearer view on her face was made.

Her bangs were brushed to the right. She had green eyes and pink lips. She was wearing an earring on her right ear.

Soul smirked. "Sooo... Maka Albarn. What does a fortune teller want with me?"

Maka placed her hands on the table, leaning a bit forward to reach it.

"First of all, I don't call it fortune telling. I call it perception"

Soul nodded. "Ok then"

"Detective Evans. I've been looking out for you the past few years on your job..."

"So, are you a stalker?"

Maka ignored his question and carried on.

"I've seen every case you handled, and you have captured all the right suspects of the crime" Maka smiled. But her smile soon faded.

"Except for this case you're working on right now. The Nakatsukasa murder case" Maka sat on a chair behind the table.

"You got the wrong suspect this time"

Soul merely raised an eyebrow and snickered.

"You expect me to believe what you're saying?" Soul asked.

"I expect you to trust me the moment you accepted my invitation" Maka said.

"Yeah, but I only wanted to hear what you have to sa-!"

"Still, you could've just ignored my note to you. Coming here is a sign, that you trust me. A complete stranger to your eyes" Maka smiled for she knew that she had caught Soul tongue tied.

Soul couldn't say anything. She had a point.

"Ok, then explain to me why she isn't the killer" Soul asked her daringly.

"The evidences. The evidences are not what it seems to be" she said.

"Evidence and science is all you need to point out that that girl is the killer" Soul said.

"You're not looking deeper into the evidence. Have you tried searching any other to prove her otherwise?" Maka looked at the flame of the candle.

"There is no more need to search for evidences"

"The work of a detective is to search for further explanation. Every story is not what it seems to be. You have to give a suspect the benefit of the doubt. Looks can be deceiving after all" Maka said.

Soul looked at her and sighed.

"Then I assume you know who is the real killer?" Soul still in disbelief decided to play along.

"I know. But I won't say it to you directly" Maka smirked.

"Why not? Maybe you don't know it at all" Soul grinned, thinking that she gave him a hole to all of her words.

"Well, that would spoil out all the fun, wouldn't it?" Maka looked at him. Soul took steps closer to the table.

"Try me then"

Maka smiled. "Search his house-"

"We already did tha-"

Maka held her index finger up. "I'm not done yet"

Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Search his house again. And this time, search through it thoroughly. Search in every corner, even under the sofa for any evidences" Maka said.

"And then?" Soul crossed his arms.

"Look further into the victim's body. Perhaps his arms or hands" Maka leaned back and blew her fingernails.

"What else?"

"The killer is just around you, watching every step of your way to this case. He doesn't seem to be connected, but in the fact he is. You'll notice when he's close to you" Maka said.

"Then?"

"That's it. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out the rest" Maka looked out the window again. Soul looked at the girl.

He couldn't say anything else so he started to walk out of the room. Just as he touched the door knob, Maka spoke again.

"We're bound by fate"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We're bound by fate. We've met each other before a long time ago" she repeated.

"Are you saying that we're destined for each other?" Soul snickered.

Maka bowed her head. "Even I am doubting myself for that perception..."

She fell silent after that. Soul sighed and left.

He started the engine of his motorcycle and looked at the house one more time. He then left.

Soul went back to his office. He was greeted by Kid's secretaries, the Thompson sisters as he got in. He took off his coat and hat and was greeted by two detectives.

"Hey, where have you been? Dating chicks?" Black Star snickered from his desk.

"No time for any of that" Soul replied.

"Oh, Officer Asura is waiting for you. He's in the comfort room" Kid said.

"What? I told him to leave the folder on my table" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like he couldn't wait" Kid said. The high rank officer then came out with the folder in his hands.

"Officer, you should've just placed it on my table" Soul took the folder and scanned it.

"Well, I couldn't just leave without assuring that you got it" Asura said. Soul sighed and looked at him.

Something caught his eye. A fresh scratch on his left arm.

He couldn't help but ask.

"That looks like a fresh wound on you arm" Soul said as he scanned the documents.

Asura looked at his arm. "Oh! My cat scratched it a few days ago. He really wanted some food that time"

Soul nodded. But something urged him to look at him further. He saw his belt. The normal police things.

Gun. First aid belt. A knife sheath.

Wait.

Only a knife sheath? No knife?

Soul raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your knife?"

Asura looked at his belt. "This? My wife mistook it as one of the kitchen knives. It's probably in the kitchen sink right now" he snickered.

Soul nodded and placed the folder down. "Thank you, officer" Soul said.

"No worries, detective. That girl must be brought to justice" Asura left the office. Soul looked at the door.

"Something wrong?" Kid asked. Soul sighed and remembered what Maka told him.

_"Look further into the victim's body. Perhaps his arms or hands"_

"Kid, ask Liz to call Dr. Stein that we're coming to the see Mr. Nakatsukasa's body again. Ask Patty to get a warrant to search Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's house again. We're going" Soul grabbed his coat again. Black Star and Kid looked at each other, confused with Soul. But they shrugged and followed him.

Liz and Patty called Stein and the three detectives got to Dr. Stein.

They entered the autopsy room.

"So, what else could I do for you?" Stein asked as he uncovered Mr. Nakatsukasa's dead body.

Black Star shuddered at the sight.

_"Maka said to look at his arms or hands... While she was saying this, she was blowing her fingernails... Could it be that?"_ Soul suddenly thought of the scratch on Asura's arm.

_"The killer is just around you, watching every step of your way to this case. He doesn't seem to be connected, but in the fact he is. You'll notice when he's close to you"_

Soul looked at the victim's fingernails and saw red traces under it.

"Dr. Stein, is this blood under his fingernails?" Soul asked.

Stein looked at it. "Could be. Most probably" he answered. "Would you like me to test it?"

Soul nodded. "If you found any results, call me"

Kid's phone then rang. Black Star and Soul looked at him. Kid answered it.

"Is that so? Thank you, Patty" Kid placed his phone on his pocket.

"The house is ready for searching" Kid said. Soul nodded and motioned his fellow detectives out him. They hurriedly went to the house.

Tsubaki was taken by the police officer's so she wasn't there.

They entered the house and looked around.

"I don't get it, Soul. We've already searched this house" Black Star said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We just have to try" Soul remembered Maka saying about searching under a sofa. Soul moved the sofa aside and surprised to see a piece of folded paper.

"Whoa, a piece of paper" Black Star said.

"How did that end up there?" Kid asked.

"They owned an electric fan. It might've been blown away..." Soul squatted to pick it up.

He unfolded it and read the letter.

His eyes were surprised as he read through it.

_**"My Dear Sister, Tsubaki...**_

_**I know that you have been disappointed with my actions these days. I have been flooded with debts because of my gambling. I know that I promised you that I'd stop but I'm so sorry that I continued it.**_

_**I'm so sorry, Tsubaki. I've been taking money from your savings. I already paid all of my debts except for this time. This time, I've been in deep debt with a high rank official of the police department. I'm afraid I won't be able to pay him with just the money I have or the money I took from you. I can't tell you this because I don't want you hurt. Tonight is the night I told him that I'd pay him full.**_

_**Tonight is the night I feel that my life would be taken away from me. I took your necklace, hoping that it would ease me as I face danger. Knowing that a part of you is with me.**_

_**If anything should happen to me, please surrender this letter to the detectives. Do not give this to the police officer in charge of the police department. He is the most likely to have plans of killing me. He is the one.**_

Soul saw his signature at the bottom of the letter.

"So? What's with the letter?" Black Star asked.

"Tsubaki isn't the killer" Soul said.

"What?" Kid was surprised. Soul gave him the letter to read.

"It's Asura!" Soul exclaimed.

"That creepy police guy earlier?" Black Star asked. "I hate him. I don't trust him the minute he went in our office"

"He had a scratch on his left arm and Tsubaki's brother has blood traces under his fingernails on his right hand. He could've scratched it while Asura was trying to stab him" Soul said.

"And the murder weapon could be his duty knife, which was missing earlier. That explains why he didn't bring it with him!" Soul said.

"So you're saying Asura killed the man because he didn't pay his debt? Money must be so dear to him, eh?" Kid said.

Soul's phone then rang. He looked at it and saw Dr. Stein calling.

He answered it. "Hello, Dr. Stein?"

"Hello, Soul. I've tested the red traces under the victim's nails. It is blood. And I've tried to match it with any records. I've got one. Police officer Asura"

Soul's eyes widened. "Thank you, Dr. Stein" he placed his phone down.

"We've pinned Asura down this crime. Let's go and report this to the higher officials" Soul waved the letter and the three of them went out to report their new discovery.

.

This was the only time Soul was proven wrong of his prime suspect.

He had apologized to Tsubaki of his actions, which she accepted.

Soul had the pleasure to watch Asura get arrested and sentenced for life at court.

But he thought of something.

It was that he could've had done it without Maka Albarn.

He had wondered how she solved this or how she knew the killer. Was it true that she really could see visions?

Soul had to pay her a visit again.

He went back to the house and went to the room where he met the girl. She was nowhere to be found. The place looked emptier the last time he went in it. He went to her table and saw a note.

_*Congratulations, detective for winning another case. I know you would come here after those events. But I don't know how to face you after what I said. I doubted myself but if it's really true that we're destined for each other, we'll meet again. We've met before, I guess you just don't remember me. We we're still young back then. I hope this picture will make you remember. You're smart enough to figure out the rest._

_Maka Albarn*_

Soul pushed the note aside and saw a picture.

A class picture.

He recognized it as his class picture when he was still in training of being a detective. He saw himself at the picture. Then he saw a girl in low pigtails that seemed to be Maka.

He was surprised to know that she was once detective in training. He turned the picture to its back and saw writings.

Soul recited it. "I didn't belong here. My classmates said that I only relied on my 'perception'. Nobody believed in me. Nobody ever tried to see if I had any skills of a detective. That with my perception and skills I would become one of the most trusted detective in the city. So I just stopped pursuing this dream of mine. But this boy from my class, he told me that I had potential. But it was only one time. I don't even think he remembers my face but I had this feeling. Like we're bound to each other. The next few years, I secretly solved his cases, knowing if he got the right or wrong suspect... I don't know when I'll stop doing this but..."

Soul stopped as the note ended. He placed it down and remembered that he did once told a girl that she had potential. He felt guilty for not remembering her or helping her.

"Maka Albarn... We'll meet again" Soul looked out the window.

_"I trust you with what you said to me. We'll meet again"_

* * *

**So, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know there are a few errors because I wrote it on my phone, so please bear with me. I also know that there are some plot holes so don't bother pointing some to me.**

**There's not much romance here but there is a connection between Maka and Soul. It may seem a little confusing but... meh, I enjoyed writing it.**

**Shadow out! **


End file.
